


The Death of Him

by Sxymami0909



Series: Fanfiction Shorts [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has a realization while watching Lydia get their 5-month-old daughter, Talia, ready to visit his sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death of Him

Lydia grinned down at her 5-month-old daughter as she slid the small pink dress over Talia’s head. “There you go munchkin.” She tugged it down fixing the bottom hem of lace as the baby smiled up at her. “Are you excited to go visit Auntie Cora?” She asked as she reached for the little shoes that went with her daughter’s outfit.

She started putting on Talia’s shoes when she felt eyes on her. Lydia smirked, “Hi daddy, are you checking up on us?” She asked teasingly.

Derek stood in the doorway leaning against the frame of the door as he stared at his girlfriend, a small smile tugging at his lips. “I think checking up on are strong words. More like I missed my girls.” He offered as he pushed himself away from the door and stepped into the nursery.

He closed the distance between him and Lydia coming to a stop right behind her and pressing his hand to the small of her back. Derek pressed a kiss to her shoulder as he glanced down at their daughter who smile at him. Sometimes he still couldn’t get over the fact that he had a daughter. He was a father. This perfect little human being was all him and Lydia.

Derek pushed the thoughts aside as Lydia finished putting Talia’s second shoe on and he smiled. “All done getting ready?” He asked.

Lydia nodded as she lifted Talia up so the 5-month-old was standing on the changing table with her help of course. “How do we look daddy?”

Derek smiled and he glanced from Lydia to Talia. “Beautiful, you both look incredibly beautiful.” It was a fact. Not even a question. Lydia often turned heads when they went out together, she always had. His gaze drifted to his daughter giggling, the spitting image of her mother and suddenly an awful thought occurred to him.

One day in the semi-near future his daughter was going to start growing. She was going to become a teenager and look  _just_  like Lydia. And just like that panic immediately set in. Boys were going to be lined up to try and date his daughter. He was going to have to kill them all. Where would he hide the bodies? Would Scott help? How would he keep them away from her? Derek was suddenly thinking having a boy probably would have been a lot easier.

A small hand pressing against his arm pulled him from his thoughts. He cleared his throat and glanced down at his girlfriend who hand turned around so she was facing him, their daughter in her arms. “Hmm?” He said not entirely sure what he had missed.

Lydia arched a brow at the wolf in front of her as she studied his pale face trying to figure out what that abject look of horror on his face was all about. “I said it looks like you’ve just seen a ghost, what’s going on?” She asked with a frown.

Derek opened and closed his mouth before swallowing hard and shaking his head. He sent his girlfriend a sheepish look. “Nothing, I was just…I don’t know. Are you two ready to go see Cora?” He asked with a smile as he reached out and brushed his thumb against Lydia’s cheek before tapping Talia on the nose.

Lydia studied his expression for a minute before shrugged and sending a smile in his direction. “We are in fact ready.” She told him brightly as she leaned up and pressed a light kiss to his lips. “Come on,” she said as she stepped around him and towards the nursery door. “Let’s get going.”

Derek watched her disappear out into the hallway with a sigh. Oh yeah, he was definitely going to have to come up with a game plan. So much for He could see it now. He’d survived a kanima, an alpha pack, a darach, his crazy hunter ex, and evolution all for nothing because the day his daughter starting dating would absolutely be the death of him.


End file.
